


Before Me Golden Treasures Sway

by Prosperousphosphorus



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prosperousphosphorus/pseuds/Prosperousphosphorus





	Before Me Golden Treasures Sway

Before me, golden treasures sway  
Their value incalculable  
Though true of any soul  
We can't help but weigh them  
And muse what we would trade  
To possess them and bask in their brilliance

Caught by this radiance  
A rapturous gaze molten and mirrored in mine  
I am in awe of this moment

In that liminal space  
Between the mask and the heart  
Between what the world sees  
And those secret stolen moments  
The world holds its breath  
As ours’ mingle 

Flickering flames waver, not touching, not catching  
Savoring the kinetic potential like a rare treat  
Honey drenched delicacies held to waiting lips   
Fuel drip-fed to the fire until 

As we ignite   
Gold becomes deep amber  
In a strange alchemy   
Everything I give lapped up by dripping resin  
Preserved, heated, and honed  
A darker shade but no less true

Above me he shines  
Like an angel  
Like embers  
Descending, unhurried  
Like we have all the time in the universe

Drown me in your gold  
Your honey  
Your amber  
Unbearable treasures wreathed in flame

All that I am is yours to claim


End file.
